villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jasper (Steven Universe)
Jasper is the main antagonist of the Season 1 finale episodes "The Return" and "Jail Break". She is a Homeworld Gem and the superior of Peridot. Jasper is voiced by Kimberly Brooks. Appearance Jasper is a bulky orange and red-striped Gem with an orange and brown suit. Similar to Amethyst, she has long beige spiky hair. She has an aptly named jasper embedded on her nose which can summon a crash helmet she can use to charge at foes. Personality Jasper has a strict and serious personality as shown when she got upset at Peridot for seeing the enemies that stand against her. She also is very sadistic and manipulative as shown in the climax of "Jail Break" when she was going to attack the Crystal Gems. History Season 1 She first appears in "The Return" where she arrives to Earth with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli and is shown to be rather upset at the Gems that are standing in her way of conquering Earth. She then told Peridot to destroy them. Later, Steven saves the Gems with Rose's shield much to Jasper's surprise. After seeing this, Jasper proclaims that Yellow Diamond must see Steven. She then attempts to grab Steven, believing him to be Rose Quartz in disguise, but Garnet stands up to her and fights her. Unfortunately Garnet is severally injured by Jasper and retreats to her gems to heal, much to the shock of Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. Jasper later knocks all the Gems out cold. Later in "Jail Break", she puts Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven in prison on the ship. She is also revealed to have imprisoned the two gems that made up Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire. Steven later tries to convince Lapis to come with him and be free from prison but she refuses. At that same moment, he also frees Ruby and Sapphire and gets them together, causing them to regenerate and fuse into Garnet again. Garnet later fights Jasper while Steven frees Amethyst and Pearl. They later find Peridot, tie her up, and steer the hand ship back home to Earth. Garnet defeats Jasper and Peridot retreats to an area on Earth just as the ship crashes into the Gems's residence. Steven is able to save the Crystal Gems with his mother's shield. Unfortunately, Jasper survives the crash and is upset that she lost. She later notices Lapis and forces her to fuse with her which she accepts, turning them into Malachite. Lapis later takes control of Jasper and drags both of them into the ocean trapping Jasper in the process. Season 2 She makes a cameo in the episode "Chille Tid". She appears in Steven's conciousness in the Malachite Realm, were she is still shackled by Lapis. She notices Steven and tries an attempt to attack him (presumably still believing him to be Rose Quartz), but is prevented by Lapis from doing so and dragged into the water with her. Quotes Trivia *Jasper is the third Gem introduced in the series the first is Lapis and second is Peridot. *Between the two, Jasper is more evil than Peridot. She even laughed evily as she was going to kill the Crystal Gems. *Jasper second largest non-fusion Gem introduced in the series, after Rose Quartz. * Jasper gemstones often represent protection, nurturing, relaxation, and so on. This is ironic due to Jasper's cruel and aggressive behavior. * Jasper is the only known Gem to have a gemstone on her nose. * Jasper's weapon is a charging helmet, similar to the hairstyle Pompadour, good for head-butts, slamming your head into things, etc. of the sort. Her weapon could also be a reference to how she is "head-strong". * In "The Return" Jasper declares that "Yellow Diamond needs to see this...thing," referring to Steven. This could indicate that Jasper is working for an even higher superior named Yellow Diamond. * Furthermore, Yellow Diamond's distinctive name could indicate that there are more than one Diamond Gem. ** Yellow Diamond makes a small cameo in the SDCC 2015. * The way Jasper is animated is very reminiscent of the way most anime characters are animated. * Jasper seemed to think Steven was Rose, and that she transformed into something else, unaware of Steven being a half-gem. Gallery NewJasperGem.png|Jasper's Gem Jasper_-_With_Cape.png|Jasper with her dark maroon cloak. Jasper6.png|Jasper with her Crash Helmet Bad ass Jasper.png tumblr_nttx37bfQ61smn4pqo4_1280.jpg Just blast them with the ship.png|Jasper ordering Peridot to blast the Crystal Gems Yallow Diamond need to see him.png|Jasper mentions Yellow Diamond and frightens Peridot and Lapis Don't touch me like that!.png 4455444555544.png Jasper vs. Garnet part 2.png|Jasper vs Garnet tumblr_nl4gezEw4w1r901oao6_500.png Jasper punching Garnet.png Jasper lost to Garnet.png Don't think you won....png|"Don't think you won..." And where do you think you're going, Lapis.png Jasper's Evil Grin.png|Jasper's Evil Grin Jasper in the gem wars.png|Jasper in the Gem War Jasper_Malachite_Realm.png|Jasper in the Malachite Realm and her current appearance Chille Tid 111.jpg|Jasper resurfaces Chille Tid 114.jpg|Jasper's return Category:Spoilers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Henchmen Category:Asexual Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fighter Category:Child-Abusers Category:One-Man Army Category:Living Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Gaolers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Soldiers Category:Leader Category:Speedster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Military Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads